


Heroic Effort

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Drug Use, Dry Orgasm, Dubcon Moment, Expanding Cock, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Magic Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Not A Knot!!!!!!! No Knotting Thanks!!!!!!!, Oral Sex, Pegging, Switching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: Five Times Eskel Fucked the Succubus and One Time She Fucked HimExactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Eskel/Natanis the Succubus (The Witcher)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 270





	Heroic Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Blease read the tags! There is a moment of dub-con in here! All six times happen in the course of one evening/day/time period, so there are multiple orgasms/not quite forced but kinda forced orgasms, so I'm tagging for that, although the "forced" is consensual.
> 
> But also this porn has a character arc? Oops

_a preamble, for those who care:_

It had all started with a contract, of course. An evil spirit at the edge of the woods, vague as usual, but the villagers were a round of ale away from grabbing farming tools to root it out, so Eskel helpfully warned them of the potential dangers, offered to take care of it for a pittance, and left the inn.

He hadn’t been shocked to find a little cabin at the edge of the woods. But he’d been surprised to find it inhabited, and even more surprised to discover by whom.

He’d never seen a succubus so sickly, her eyes darkened with circles, her skin dry and cracked. She could barely lift her horned head up from where she lay huddled on the floor as he knocked and entered the hut.

“ _Please_ ,” she had begged him. “ _Please don’t kill me._ ”

“No. But they will,” he’d said, and she looked so deeply sad. It was a look that resonated right through his bones.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” she’d said quietly. “That’s why I haven’t—“

“Let me help you,” he’d said, and curiosity flickered in her eye.

He didn’t care if this was a trap. He couldn’t stand to let any creature exist in such misery.

“It’s been weeks,” she’d told him. “I’m too weak to move.”

“You just need the energy, right?” he’d asked, and she’d nodded. “Well, I have plenty of that.”

He’d gently, easily lifted her, carried her to her bed, and hadn’t bothered with his clothes or gloves as he settled between her long, thicky-hairy, goat-like legs, a finger brushing the scrap of cloth covering her to the side.

She was incredibly beautiful, he’d thought, his fingers drawing through her fur to grip her thick thighs, her face, horns, lips just visible beyond her full, heaving breasts.

“No,” she’d whispered, as he lowered his head to her cunt. “I need _your_ energy, your arousal…”

“Trust me,” he’d told her. “This’ll get me there.”

—

A shiver ran through her at the first touch of his tongue to her skin.

“You tingle,” she exhaled with pleasure. Encouraged and craving more of her, Eskel delved in to devour her, pulling back to tease and not push her too far, not yet. He felt her fingers lace through his hair and felt his cock twitch. She moaned more loudly and wiggled her hips against him, but his hands held her down.

The scent of her, the taste of her, the soft little whimpers she made as he softly sucked her clit— it was all dizzying to him, and he found himself grinding his cock into her bed, trapped in his codpiece.

She grew strong enough to speak— heavenly, deadly things like “ _You’re so good, fuck you’re so good at this_ ,” and “ _Oh fuck, fuck, I want you so much, I could devour you_.” She started to writhe against his hands, seeking the limits of his considerable strength, which she did not find.

Eskel wondered if he really was going to cum in his pants like a boy when he grunted into her— something about the hum and the tingle of it seemed to push her over the edge. She moaned and gripped his hair, and he held her there, demanding she take her pleasure, fucking her hard with his tongue.

—

“You’re sure this is what you want?” She asked, and he grunted in the affirmative. She seemed even more beautiful now; her skin glowed slightly golden in the candlelight, her now-bare nipples dark and aroused. She tossed her hair and settled into his lap, onto his bare fingers.

“ _Oh._ You tingle _everywhere?_ ”

Eskel smirked, cocky for a moment as he curled his fingers inside of her, earning a small gasp. His other hand held her hip, offering support she needed less and less, the stronger she grew.

“ _You want to watch me fuck myself on your fingers_?”

He found himself entranced; by her softly glowing eyes, the hunger on her lips, the way her breasts shifted as she did just that— and especially at her wetness, watching her grind against his hand as she moaned wantonly.

“Don’t you want to take me with that fat cock of yours, witcher?”

She smirked as she saw it twitch again, hard in his codpiece, and inhaled deeply. He knew she could smell the wetness beading at the tip, knew she could feel his arousal, that it was feeding her, making her stronger.

“Not yet,” he told her.

She grabbed his chest to steady herself as she rocked her hips on his fingers.

“You want me to beg for it?” she asked, grinning.

“You will whether I want it or not.” He drew his hand on her hip up to her nipple and teased it with his thumb, watching it pucker. “But yeah, I do.”

She let out a hot, frustrated whine and rocked against him harder.

“Say it and I’ll stop teasing you.”

Her mouth fell open in a hungry moan, and he pinched her nipple, hard.

“Oh fuck, _please, please_ I need your cock, _please, witcher—“_

“Good…” he said, testing her, pushing her further, drunk on the heat of her, his cock hard and eager.

“ _Please fuck me with your cock, please, I need it—_ “

“I know you do,” he told her, completely earnest. “But really I want to watch you cum on my fingers. Can you do that for me?”

She let out a whining moan and came, clenching around him— he felt his cock throb, hard and wet and desperate.

—

A thrill ran across Eskel’s skin at the sight of her watching him from the bed. Wet and glowing, her horns gleaming, legs parted to him, watching as he slowly removed piece after piece of his armor. The gloves were already gone, but he removed his boots, then the strap across his chest, the plates on his knees, and his gambeson before she was beside him again, tearing off his shirt and eagerly untying the little bows holding his codpiece on, freeing his cock.

His stomach flipped at the little gasp she made at the sight of it, the way she looked up at him in stunned silence. He knew she must do this for all her lover-victims, knew she was growing stronger from how hard it made him. But it seemed she really couldn’t wait— she stood and straddled his hips. He caught her to hold her as she eased his length inside her with a deep moan.

“Oh, fuck— are all witchers like you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

He knew he was….sturdy. One of the stronger ones. He knew he was pretty well hung, compared to the others, as far as he could remember. She touched his face, right at the scar, and kissed him, moaning into his mouth, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Take me to the bed?” she whispered in his ear, “I want you to rail me.” And what could he do? He held her against him as he tipped their weight and let her bounce under his cock as they landed on the bed, savoring the delicious, raw gasp that came out of her.

Her furry legs immediately encircled him, drawing him closer, and he groaned at the wet hot feeling of her, his entire body tingling.

If she wanted to get railed, he could do that— something inside him moved into gear; he drew himself to his knees, grabbed her wrists and pinned her down with one hand while the other held her hip against his thrusts.

Her breaths were shallow, delighted, her words encouraging: “ _Oh fuck, just like that, you feel so good, so good for me, fuck you’re so big.”_

He felt himself straining within her, so close to the edge, and snapped his hips even harder against her, seeing how much she could take.

She just squealed and moaned, tilting her hips to meet his rhythm. She gazed up at him eagerly, longingly, and he bent down to nip at a nipple before kissing her. Her tongue pressed into him as he kept thrusting, then he found her mouth trailing over his chin to his neck, where she licked and sucked eagerly. It was almost too much, too hot—

He pulled back and gripped her thighs up to thrust deep and hard into her, making her moan again.

“Can you come again for me? I want to feel you,” he whispered, and she arched her back and came hard, cursing loudly. The hot tightness of her circling him, milking him— he finally let go and came into her in wet bursts. She kept grinding against him past the point of pleasure, into a kind of numb overstimulation, then let him withdraw with a deep breath and sit back on his heels.

He grinned at her, the rush of the orgasm filling him with energy like he was the one who’d just fed off of it.

“Well, uh… thank you? I guess,” he told her, getting off the bed.

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet, witcher. Not by a long shot.”

He turned and found her fingering herself, blushed as he saw his cum on her fingers.

“That is, unless you don’t want to…?”

“I uh, I just might need a minute.”

—

As he stared at the line of fisstech on her ass, Eskel didn’t question the events that had led him to this moment. Holding a nostril closed to inhale the line seemed like the most normal, natural thing in the world. The sudden rush of clarity he felt was like diving into a frozen lake. Every cell in his body was alive and ready. He licked her ass cheek and tasted the merest remnant of the drug.

She turned over to face him and he found himself right beside her lovely cunt, and very easily distracted by it.

“Oh, no, witcher, I’m not losing you down there again,” she told him, rounding on him and unbuckling his belt properly now. “I want you naked."

Eskel barely had time to react when she eased his trousers and braies off his hips and tore them down his legs, leaving him quite bare. She joined him back on the bed, hands caressing up his legs, in the crease of his thighs, letting her breasts hang over his cock, which was beginning to seem interested again, even after a second round, taking her from behind.

Looking down at this woman, her curled horns framing her face and his cock between her tits, he felt himself twitch and and fill yet again. He’d never tested his limits like this, but between her magic and the drugs, it seemed he had more to give. He groaned as she brought a hand to his cock to stroke it harder, as she continued her path up his body, grinding her wet cunt against him again. He groaned at the sensation, then, overcome, pulled her onto him, thrusting into her cleanly once more. His skin crackled at the delighted moan she made.

His already-heightened senses were hyper-focused on the feeling of her around him again, the low ache and pressure building yet again deep within him, the lewd wet sticky slap of their skin together as she rode him into oblivion.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he felt himself get close again and choke out a whimper to her, words failing him. He glanced up at her, radiant and powerful, her eyes glowing in the dim light, and with a look, she sent him over again, riding him ruthlessly until he begged her to stop.

—

Eskel must have passed out.Because he definitely woke up at the feeling of the succubus’s lips wrapped around his cock, his arousal starting to tingle faintly once more. It wasn’t until she had brought him to full hardness again, gently licking and sucking and teasing and fondling as though she’d grown another hand somehow, that she pulled back and asked if he wanted her to stop.

“No, _please_ ,” he whined, already missing her touch, annoyed at her, annoyed at himself, and especially annoyed at his cock.

She just stayed there, staring at him, his hard cock between her full tits, an evil grin on her face.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, witcher.”

“You do, and you are,” he told her with a smirk, trying to keep the whine out of his voice, trying to keep his hips from thrusting his cock into her open mouth.

“I’m just so curious about your stamina,” she said, giving his cock a contemplative lick. “You see, humans usually don’t wake up again.” She took the rest of him down her throat and he could feel her lips smirk at the strangled sound he made.

He laid back, covering his face with his hands, until he felt her reach for him, take his hands, and place them on her horns.

Oh, _fuck._

She looked up at him, not moving a muscle and still smirking, feeling his cock twitch in her mouth at the idea of it. Eskel let out a very low whine, then realized she wasn’t going to move at all. She was going to make him fuck her face, or he’d get nothing more.

Eskel took a deep breath and experimentally pulled her horns in to his hipbones. She moaned in praise, and he flushed, releasing her on instinct. She came off his cock and rested on her elbows, staring at him and waiting. He shifted and sat on the edge of the bed.

“You really want to go?” she asked, batting her eyelashes at him, and licked her lips.

“No,” he said softly. “I want you on your knees.”

She grinned as he laid a pillow on the floor before him. Eskel supposed it must’ve been her succubus magic. But he wanted her to be strong. Fed. So she could travel as far as she needed. At least, that’s as far as he got before his thoughts were flooded vision of her at his feet, her mouth open and wet, the skin across her gorgeous breasts glowing almost as brightly as her eyes.

He slowly and firmly grabbed her horns, then pulled her mouth down onto his cock again, moaning at the delicious hot wetness, and was rewarded by her tongue. He raised her up and brought her down again, setting a slow but firm pace.

It wasn’t long before her eager work had him throwing his head back and moaning openly, at the edge of his orgasm, and not really sure what would happen if he came again, not even sure if he could.

And then he felt her hands on his hips, tilting him back onto the bed, spreading his thighs apart, stroking at the tenderest parts of the thick muscle corded there. He felt her stroke behind his balls and jerked at the touch, letting out a choked grunt.

His keen hearing picked up the sound of slick wetness unlike his cock in her mouth, and he immediately scented where it was coming from. And… he didn’t know what she was going to do, but he found himself hoping, tingling, writhing with the expectation of a slick finger in his ass.

He almost came when he felt it, but managed to hold himself back, earning a pleased sound from the succubus. She worked quickly to curl her fingers and overwhelm him— he let out another choked sound and fucked her face as he came. She kept fingering him as she sucked down what little cum the witcher had left until he was sobbing.

—

“So good, you’ve been so good for me,” she whispered to him as she caressed his back, laying kisses along the hard muscles and badly-healed scars there as he laid face-down on the bed.

“ _Please.”_

“Just a little more, can you? Just a little more?”

“I don’t know if I can get hard again,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“This won’t depend on your cock,” she said, standing and walking into the room. “But it means nothing to me if you don’t like it, I want you to like it, I need it, actually.”

He heard her open a wooden box.

“But I have a feeling you will. Call it a succubus’ intuition.”

Eskel laughed softly at that. He heard the sounds of leather thongs and buckles and assumed she was finally getting partially dressed. Maybe he’d eat her out again. He could do that, he was pretty sure. He felt her weight on the bed again, felt her hands on his hips, easing him to turn over, and he complied, ready to receive her on his face.

That’s when he saw her strap.

Eight modest inches of smooth wood that seemed to bob and move like the real thing. Must be enchanted, somehow. He vaguely wondered if it could cum, and felt his cock twitch at the thought.

The succubus grinned. “Fuck, I knew you’d like it. Here.” She eased a pillow under his hips, gently parted his thighs again, and the strap left his view as she laid a few kisses along the crease of his thigh, below his balls, careful to touch his cock as little as possible.

Exhausted, Eskel could do little but lay back and moan softly, as his body, his mind, responded to her touch.

“You don’t do this as much, do you?” she asked, looking up at him from between his legs. “You prefer to give pleasure, to feel you have, what? Control? Let me take care of you.” She slipped two fingers up his ass and made a delighted sound. “Still so loose. Something tells me this isn’t your first time.”

Eskel watched as she rose and gripped his legs behind the knees as she lined up her strap. He moaned wantonly as she thrust into him in one smooth motion. The feel of it, the fullness, the position that left him utterly under her control, and possibly her magic again— it all made something snap within him. He let out a desperate sound and began babbling incoherently, begging her to make him cum again.

She shifted her thrusts and quickly found the angle that made him scream with pleasure; hoarse, exhausted sounds in no particular language. Her touch was intoxicating, every place where her skin touched his was pulsing with arousal. She picked up her pace, thrusting into him relentlessly, and he arched his hips into the burn of it, chasing the sensation, knowing his body would surrender to it soon, the sensation of being claimed. He whined with pleasure and reached up to touch her, to tease a finger against her, to please her, but found his hands held above his head in an iron grip.

“Oh no, none of that, darling,” she laughed. “I was about to let you cum, but for that, I think you can take a little more.”

He whined pitifully and writhed under her, until he slowly realized he wasn’t adjusting to the delicious burn in his ass. If anything, he felt it more intensely. His eyes widened as he definitely felt the strap expand inside him, glanced up and saw the succubus’s hard, knowing grin, and whimpered softly.

“Be good, be good for me— this will be the very last one, my pet. So make it good.”

Eskel nodded furiously, desperate to please her, desperate to get it right.

“Good,” she said with a grin, then resumed thrusting into him in languid rolls that left him breathless. “Oh, but I’m not going to touch you,” she said casually, “but you’re going to cum like this.” His cock filled to full hardness, embarrassingly excited at the idea. She smirked and continued to fuck him harder.

“Leave your hands there, will you?” And he nodded again— she released his hands and gripped his knees again to thrust deep into him while he held his hands above his head, obediently.

“Good boy,” she panted, and he flushed, tingling at the praise, at giving himself to her— he wanted to give her everything he had, to be so good for her.

“Hold your legs up for me,” she directed, and his hands flew to his knees, just as she asked, flushed with pleasure at the demand. He held himself open for her, a toy to be fucked as she thrust into him relentlessly, wondering just how big the cock would get inside him, delirious with pleasure at the idea of it.

She leaned forward, over his chest, on her hands and knees, letting her abundant breasts hang tantalizingly close to his face, her stomach brushing lightly against his abused cock, causing it to jump again.

“Good boy,” she told him, then thrust roughly into him again. The new angle, her glowing, golden, hungry eyes honed in on him, putting him dangerously on the edge. He wanted her to devour him whole. He was so close, he wanted to be good for her, to wait--

He whimpered desperately, unable to form words.

“It’s okay, it’s okay— you’ve been very good. You can do it; cum for me one more time.”

Like a spell broken, Eskel’s pleasure peaked, he threw his head back as his cock jolted with a few dribbles of cum and swore he could see wings on the succubus’s back.

—

_epilogue:_

When he regained his senses, Eskel found himself hugging a pillow, clean and wearing his braies, on his side in the warm bed, and the succubus— now dressed— at her hearth, stirring something in a pot hanging over the fire. She must’ve sensed him awaken, because she was suddenly at his side, pressing a cup of cold liquid— fresh water— to his mouth.

He tried to push it away before he realized how thirsty he was. He gulped it down, then looked up at her. No wings. No glowing skin or eyes. Must’ve been the fisstech.

She set aside the empty cup and handed him a bowl. “Drink this, it’ll help you get your strength back.”

Eskel met her eyes, curious, and took the bowl gently, the events of the evening— or day? He wasn’t really sure how long he’d been here— still drifting through his brain in little moments. He wanted to talk to her about it, but had no idea what to say. He sipped the broth and found it was actually delicious— so delicious it only took a few more sips and it was gone.

He lay back on the bed again, sleepy and tingly and sore but more satisfied than he’d ever felt in his life. As he drifted off to sleep again, he saw her lean over him and stroke his scarred cheek.

“Stay here as long as you need. But I have to go. I have to get somewhere safe, now that I have the strength. What you’ve given me…”

Eskel felt her press a kiss to his forehead.

“You really do tingle everywhere. Come find me again sometime.”

“Where are you going?” he croaked. “Velen?”

“Fuck Velen. I’ll be in Redania. Maybe in the mountains,” she mused.

“That’s… close to Kaer Morhen,” Eskel murmured to himself, not knowing she was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love switches! I hope you enjoyed this! I know I wrote the ending but I am not going to write a sequel or ongoing series to this!
> 
> follow me for more nonsense on tumblr: [witchertrashbag](http://www.witchertrashbag.tumblr.com)


End file.
